


No Place Like London

by orphan_account



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Gen, Pre-film, Sweeney Needs a Hug, idk what else to tag m’dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The backstory of Sweeney Todd, up until his escape from prison
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Lucy Barker/Sweeney Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	No Place Like London

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first Sweeney Todd fanfiction, but I’m hoping it turns out alright. Let me know what you think about it in the comments! :)
> 
> Originally published July 2nd on the Sweeney Todd Amino

The day that Benjamin Barker was convicted was one of the rarer days in London. The sun shone brightly, and the rats and pigeons that so often filled the street-corners were replaced by high-flying seagulls. The Barkers were at the market, Benjamin paying close attention to anything Lucy seemed to take an interest in, for it was almost her birthday. They stopped outside of a small flower stall, filled to the brim with daisies and petunias and any other sort of flower you could imagine. Lucy was admiring the flowers while Benjamin entertained baby Johanna, holding up a flower for her. The baby smiled and grabbed at the flower, wanting to pull it closer.  
All of a sudden, Benjamin felt himself being pulled back, his lungs feeling as though all the air had been knocked out of them. He twisted around to find that two policemen had grabbed him, with Judge Turpin watching gleefully from the shadows, a slimy and disgusting smirk on his face. Benjamin did not speak. He didn’t even scream, for he knew it would be worse if he did. The policemen began to drag him away, and the judge emerged from his hiding spot to go ‘comfort’ Lucy. 

Day 1

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean

I do not know what I have been convicted of. Or rather, I don’t know what crime the judge has framed me for, for I am sure I’ve done nothing wrong. I am currently locked up on a large ship, presumably heading to a prison somewhere. There was no trial before I left. No one said anything, no one noticed. Or perhaps they did, but just didn’t care. No matter. As long as Lucy is out there, I have a chance to escape.

Day 25

Botany Bay, Australia

Under the early light of the morning, dozens of convicts are being led off the ship. They are brought to a large building surrounded by at least three layers of barbed wire, and the only visible gate watched on either end by a guard. Once inside, they are shoved into their cells, each one containing anywhere from ten to fifteen men. One of the convicts in particular stood out. Benjamin Barker. Unlike the others, he had not yet been hardened by prison or by a life of crime, and his face clearly showed this. He looked around, terrified yet distant. He was examining the other convicts, wondering, wishing he could know their stories. Were there truly this many evil people in the world, or had some of these men, as he had, been convicted on false charges? Inside the cell, Benjamin stood as close as he could to the small barred window. Little rays of light shone between the bars, bringing him hope. If the sun could still shine in such a dark place as this, then perhaps it was not too bad.

Day 125

Today marks the 100th day I’ve been living here in this hellhole. I’ve tried to work out a plan of escape, but it seems too impossible. We’re constantly watched, and we never have access to any tools that could be used to break free. All of our work we do with our bare hands. After having heard many of the other convicts’s stories, I have come to the realization that almost no one here is innocent. It seems my predicament is not as common as I might have thought, although many of the men have been here for several years, so they have no doubt changed from who they were when they arrived.

Day 500

Day 500. I only know because I’ve been keeping track on the wall, although someone may have added a few scratches while I wasn’t looking. Despite everything that has happened, I still imagine every day what it would be like to be home again. I could rescue Lucy from that evil judge, and we would be able to live in peace. I can only hope that I find an escape soon.

Day 3,000

Over eight years. Over eight years in this goddamned living hell of a prison. I spend nearly all my time in complete darkness, only leaving the cell to eat, and even then it is rare. The guards have given up on making me work. They tried a few days ago, beating me and threatening death, but all they managed to do was break my leg, and now I can’t work, so there. I don’t think I’ve moved in several days. The cell has become crowded with the new prisoners they’ve thrown in, so it’s not like I have anywhere I could move anyways. A rare ray of sunlight shone through the window today, stirring a memory. At first I did not realize what it was, but then it came to me. The sunlight was the exact same shade as my Lucy’s hair. I am troubled that it took me so long to remember, although I suppose my eight years of being away have something to say for that.

Day 5,000

Today is Johanna’s birthday. 14. Already fourteen years old. I wonder, if I ever were to see her, would I recognize her? I can barely picture Lucy’s face anymore. I know she had yellow hair. I know she was beautiful. Anything other than that is too hard for me to see. It feels as though my mind has become shrouded in fog. I can hardly think anymore. All of the men around me appear as demons, but when I think about, they might as well be. Lucy is the only truly good person. As I was arrested so many years ago, a crowd stood and watched, but said nothing. The convicts here, they’ve all done terrible things. Abandoned their consciences for their own gain. The guards, as well, are bad. They treat us as though we are barely human, although I suppose what they are doing must be right as they are doing it to punish evil men. I must find a way to escape soon, or I fear it may be too late.

Day 5,473

Never have I been so glad for evil weather. The very curse of this goddamned place has become the one thing that can save me. A hurricane. A gigantic, bloody hurricane, and it’s headed straight towards us. A hurricane strong enough to damage the barbed wire. Maybe not enough to break through, but as long as a piece falls it will be good enough.

Day 5,475

Who knew a simple piece of barbed wire would come in so handy? For nearly 48 hours I hid it in the palm of my hand, waiting for a guard to come by the cell. When he did, I sprung into action. The action I had been waiting on for 15 years. As the spikes of the wire pierced his throat, a scarlet fountain sprayed through the bars. I held the guard’s neck so that he could not move, and once he was dead I was able to grab the keys. Once out, I fled. I had no idea where I was going, only that I needed to get as far away as possible if I wanted to live. So, I did the first thing that came into my mind. I swam. I swam for hours on end, in no particular direction. It was a foolish thing to do, but perhaps surviving in that place for so long has made me a fool. No. I was a fool when I arrived, now I know better. Perhaps my wandering into the ocean was never intended to be successful. Perhaps I half wished that I would drown, at least then my torment would be over. Alas, I did not drown, but was instead rescued by a passing ship. It did not occur to me until much later that I had murdered someone, and even then it did not bother me nearly as much as it should have.


End file.
